The present invention is in the field of winding and reeling apparatus and is more specifically directed to a new and improved winder in which the maximum amount of winding torque can be easily adjusted and which is versatile in being usable with different types of devices for receiving the package being wound.
It has been conventional practice in the past to provide a mandrel on which a spool or the like is mounted for driven rotation for receiving material to be wound. It is desirable that such devices not exceed a predetermined torque in order to avoid over-tensioning of the material being wound. Along these lines, slip-type drive connections employing a friction disc or the like urged by adjustable spring means into driving engagement with a driven means have been proposed such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,793. However, when devices of the foregoing conventional type are employed in a winding apparatus having a large number of spindles, it is necessary that each and every spindle drive be adjusted in an effort to achieve a desired torque and tension in the material being wound. In practicality, it is essentially impossible to achieve precise uniformity with such mechanical devices. Moreover, the adjustments necessary when changing from one winding tension to another are inherently time consuming and burdensome and consequently increase the expense of the operation.
Yet another problem encountered in prior known winding and reeling devices is that many such devices are incapable of usage with a variety of different types of wound packages. For example, it is sometimes desirable to be able to wind material on a spool or bobbin while at other times it is desirable to be able to wind material on cardboard tubes or perforated dye tubes of metal or plastic. In many instances it is impossible to use the same winding apparatus for the winding of different types of package configurations.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved winding apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved winding apparatus in which the maximum winding tension can be easily and accurately adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved winding apparatus having the capability of usage with different types of winding material receiving devices.